


Simons how to shadowhunter

by damasc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damasc/pseuds/damasc
Summary: this is all taking place at the time of the year later in the last episode so I am trying to blend parts from that into this story or at least the first few chapters
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Simons how to shadowhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all taking place at the time of the year later in the last episode so I am trying to blend parts from that into this story or at least the first few chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is part one of this story, I am working on the next part now and even working on the second set in this series which will be from the demons side of things if this story gets people interested in it I will try to keep up with my plans for the story

"Simon, hey Simon are you paying attention to what I'm telling you?" I snap out of my daze to snapping fingers in front of my face, I look over at Luke "yea Luke I heard you." Luke just gives me his alpha/father look of knowing the truth "ok so maybe I zoned out there for a minute or two have a few things on my mind, sorry Luke." he wraps one arm around me and hugs me to him "Hey I miss Clary too you know and if me asking how your book was coming brought her to your mind I'm sorry. but I can only get away from Brazil so often and when I do, its almost always to report into Idris." 

I hug him back "yea I know and its always great getting to see you but since I finished the book, Clary has just been on my mind a lot, it doesn't help that Jace keeps going out to stalkers her all over the city, I will have to remind him again later today at training that it's not good for him to keep doing that." Luke just stares at me "well unlike you two I still get to see her and be apart of her life to a small degree, and if I didn't have that I can understand Jace wanting to see her even if she can't see him, she was his first and true love it's not something someone gets over easily I mean how would you feel if that happened to Isabelle?" I start to stammer and trying to tell Luke I don't know what he is talking about and yet again he gives me the Alpha/father look seeing threw my bullshit. 

"is it that noticeable?" Luke pats me on the back "only to anyone that knows either of the two of you, most I'm sure just see that you two care for each other but I know you both, you far better since I have watched you grow up from a small nerdy kid to the man you are today. you have loved a few girls in your life and I sadly can say I have been a father to most of them." he laughs deeply and so do I thinking about it. "but Simon, the way you and Isabelle are together it's the right blend, you two complete each other and as your stand-in father it makes me happy to see you this way." at just that moment a fire message swoops threw the air into Luke's hand, "Simon it's from Jace." I sigh deeply "come on I still have like an hour before I got to be back to the Institute for training." Luke pulls out his Steele and starts writing a message "It's not about you being late for training some kind of demon showed up and Isabelle and others put it down and she is out of sorts, you should get back to the Institute as fast as your day lighter legs can get you there and make sure she is ok. I'm sending Alec a message and heading back to Idris to see what anyone knows. I will see you at your place after your training is done get going son." with that, I'm off running my only thought now is that Izzy better be ok.

once I get into the Institute I make right for Izzy's room storming right into Izzy looking at me with her back to the mirror. so much like the first time, I saw her like this so long ago picking Glory shards from her back after saving my life for the thousandth time "SIMON!" I half-smile at her and move right to her, I cup her face in my hands and kissing those red full lips so softly until she pulls away from me and puts a shirt over her sports bra, I have grown to recognize when she wears her sports bra's it means she has been out hunting, "Simon what are you doing here?" I try to clear my throat but before I can say anything she pokes me in the chest "who told you what happened I made it clear to everyone that word of what happened was not to get out." I take her hand that is poking me and I can feel her shaking, she pulls her hand from mine and sits on her bed pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. I use my vamp speed to close the door and then sit next to her, pulling her to my chest placing one hand between her's and the other rubbing up and down her spine "Izzy do you want to tell me what happened out there I can smell your blood and I saw the wound on your back in the mirror. because as of right now I am freaking out of my mind with worry. all I was told, was that there was an attack and you were involved and hurt." 

I can feel her trembling against me as she takes a deep breath and looks up into my eyes "I am fine Simon the medic's cleared me and my iratze rune is healing me, just a little slower than normal but it should be fine soon. now, who told you about what happened and disobeyed my orders to not let any word of the incident out?" clearing my throat "I will only tell you who let the word out when you tell me what's really wrong, because I have seen you wounded before and worst wounds haven't had you this shaken up before, so spill it or I will withhold kisses from you." her mouth opened in a big O as if I had just stabbed her in the back "Oh yea I will go there, so you better just spill what's wrong with the girl I love or so help me these lips of mine are going to get awfully lonely."

Izzy try's to reach up to kiss me and I pull my face back slightly. she then gives me the death glare "SIMON LEWIS YOU WOULDN"T DARE PULL THAT CARD AFTER THE DAY I HAVE HAD." I look into her eyes "well if you told me about your day instead of making me worry myself to death from undeath, then I wouldn't need to play that card." and that starts the great stare-off, one-minute passes then two-minutes pass and boom she blinks first "fine but you have to promise me to not let anyone know what really happened." I'm about to tell her I promise when her hand fly's up with her pinky out and that's when it hits me something really bad had to have happened out on the mission for her to invoke the most sacred of vow's THE PINKY PROMISE! 

I interlace my pinky with her's and squeeze lightly "I promise no one will hear what happened on your mission from me." she takes a deep sigh and leans back into my chest again still holding onto my pinky. "a group out hunting, called in for back up when they found what they thought was a nest of Drevak demons so I gather two full squads and we headed out to the location, when we got there we found one dead and the rest were grievously wounded!" I force her to look up at me "why wasn't I called in to help with this?" Izzy presses her fingers to my lips "shhh don't interrupt me, but the answer is that you are a newly deputized downworlder and most of all your not finished your training yet, plus I had many others at the ready to go on the mission but back to what I was saying. we picked up the trail leading us to the park so we all activated our Mendelin runes to stay hidden, once we engaged with the demon we found out it wasn't a Drevak demon but something bigger and far more powerful, our Seraph blades were not as effective as they should have been, and the beast looked much like a demon version of the werewolves from the movies you have made me watch." 

I give her the look of you know you love my nerd movies and she smiles and kisses the back of my hand. "the thing's claws were as sharp as any sword and it's wounds healed far to fast, so the fight took far longer then we all would have wanted in the end. It tried to flee or so we thought but it was going after a mundane." she stopped and took a few deep breaths. "it wasn't till the beast was nearly pouncing onto its target that I noticed who the mundane was. it was Clary, I was in such a worried panic I tried to yell out to her but she didn't hear or see what was about to happen to her so I turned my weapon from its staff to whip form and wrapped it around the beast's neck pulling it to me, it pounced onto me sinking its teeth into my shoulder and it's claw's raking down my back but the pain I felt was nothing next to the fear I felt for Clary, if this thing had gotten to her then she would have died." I could feel Izzy trembling all over. "Simon, Clary almost died today, the one person outside of my family and you that I have had a deep connection with almost died today because of what the Angles did to her." I could feel her tears on my shirt and all I could do was hold her tight "Simon it felt like I was losing my Parabtai all over again! I don't know if the creature had some kind of venom to make me filled with such fear or if it was just a panic attack but Simon it just hurts so much inside knowing she is gone." 

to say I'm in complete shock is an understatement "I never knew that you and Clary were going to become Parabtai WOW. how come you never told me about this before?" she pushes her tears free from her face "no one else knows. we were going to tell everyone after the wedding because we didn't want to step on Alec and Magnus's special day. and then the angles took her memories and powers away. and I don't think I could have gotten threw it if you hadn't been there for me." I kiss her lightly and hug her tight "you were there for me as much as I was there for you, she was , no still is my best friend. even if now both my mom and Clary think I'm dead, I can keep going on because no matter how much I miss my old life you and the Downwolrd are my new life and keeping everyone in this new life and even my old life safe is worth the loses that I, no that WE have endured." I kiss Izzy with all the emotions I can muster for her hoping that she feels my love for her. "you know Simon every time you kiss me like that I swear I still have heavenly fire burning in my veins."

then the world comes crashing down around us as someone knocks at her door saying that she is needed in the OPS center "ok so I am going to head out for a little bit and let you be the boss lady but be ready for a surprise when I get back." we kiss a few more times and I leave so she can change and get things in the Institute back on track. I punch out a text message to Maia asking if she would be ok with making a chow mein special for me even though her new place wasn't yet open and to my relief, she sends back a messing saying she would be happy to but only if she can pick my brain about a few menu ideas.


End file.
